Acceptance
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: Yoh & Hao Birthday fic... :D


**a/n: **This is my first Shaman King fanfic… oooh! I did this because I really, _really _want Yoh and Hao to make up and be like real twins. Aww! Especially on their birthday.

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

**Acceptance**

_RIIIIIINNGGG!!_

"Ahhh!" Yoh yawned as he turned the annoying alarm off. It was another day since the shaman fight was suspended, another day since he and his friends separated ways temporarily…

…another day since he defeated Hao…

He sighed and looked outside the open window. _It was another nice and normal day._ He was going to sleep in class again like he usually did, then _enjoy_ listening to the music his headphones had to offer. Then Anna was going to call Horo Horo and the others for his birthday and he was going to _enjoy _that as well…

"How about him, I wonder?" he muttered to himself softly. Was _he_ enjoying his day? Was he happily living a normal life? Would be there someone who _he_ would be able to spend his birthday with? His eyes softened at the thought, "I wish _I _could be there for you…" he muttered again, sadly. There he was, enjoying his life without a care in the world while _he_ was there all alone. He would've, at the very least, still had his power spirit with him if _he_ hadn't slain it completely.

"I'm sorry," he muttered absent-mindedly as he lowered his head. But he had to do it, right? Or else all of them – all of the people – would've died. Even though, that didn't stop him from wishing that there could be another way to have stopped him. He knew and always believed that everyone who could see spirits were good people at heart. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _Maybe if the people from his past didn't see him as a tool, or a monster but as he is… maybe if the people of his present didn't try to kill him just from birth… maybe then…_

…_things wouldn't have turned out this way…_

"…right? Aniki…"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"Anna-dono…" Amidamaru sighed as he turned to his master's fiancé. Anna lowered her head; eyes closed in agreement, "Ah. He's been like that _every morning _since that day…" She opened her eyes and if Amidamaru didn't know better, he would've sworn he saw a _great deal_ of concern in her eyes.

Amidamaru nodded, "That day when the shaman fight was cancelled… I wonder what's wrong with him." He said while eyeing the far away look his master had. He was muttering something to himself, even. He'd stop only when someone would call his attention. After that, he'd go back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all… _like nothing mattered at all…_

Anna started to walk towards Yoh as she muttered mysteriously…

"Probably because he wants to find his other half…"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

They – Anna and Yoh – dressed for school and ate their breakfast. Yoh noticed that Anna was giving him a break even though he _slightly _burnt the meat. Well, anyways… It wasn't like he was complaining, right? He shrugged it off… _it was probably because it was his birthday the next day…_

He cleaned up and bid Amidamaru, Faust, and Eliza good bye as he went out with Anna to meet Manta by the Super Market.

And so, another normal day had begun…

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

He walked through a familiar land. It had been three months since he was defeated. His long, brown hair swayed with the breeze that came through. He was tired… _very tired_… He didn't have anyone with him but himself. No one… even Opacho had left him. It had been like that ever since he could remember… ever since his previous life time… He didn't mind – never did. At least that's what he wanted to believe…

No, _that_ was the truth. He didn't need anyone… all he needed was power, and people would come to him… He had time and nature in his hands, but something was still missing. He felt it. He needed something… _someone_… but he didn't know what or who…

He smirked. He knew quite well _who _it was he needed beside him for him to feel whole… He'd been feeling this ever since he was small – always during these days of the year – but now, it was stronger than ever… Why? _That _was what he didn't know.

"Umph!"

He let out as some fool decided to bump into him. "Hey! Watch it kid!" the fool yelled. Hao narrowed his eyes in disgust, "You're the fool who bumped into me, idiot." He stated as he flipped his long hair behind him. He looked at the older man who looked like he was drunk. His eyes was narrowed and glazed. Really, it was disgusting… he didn't even know why he was mingling with these _pests_…

The drunken man tried to grab him but he dodged, only too easily. _This is stupid…_ he thought lamely, _Humans were indeed stupid, weak, insignificant, useless, insensitive, selfish – _and the list went on as he continued to dodge. "You!!" the man said as he pulled out a knife from somewhere in his jacket. The shaman rolled his eyes, _pathetic! _He was ready to fight back this time, but someone got ahead of him. His eyes widened as he dropped his fighting stance when he saw a mob of – what was supposed to be weak, insignificant, etc – humans attacking the man.

"What kind of psycho are you, attacking a kid like that in broad daylight!?" one shouted as he secured the man's hands behind him, the knife dropping on the ground with a simple clink. He blinked. What was going on here? A hand touched him on the shoulder. Normally, he would've smacked it away or throw its owner over his shoulder, but he was – to say the least – _too shocked _to do just that.

Instead he looked at whoever had the courage to touch his shoulder. It was another man who had a mask of worry worn on his face. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked in a soothing manner. All he could do was nod and look at the group who were now securing the man with a rope. "You should be careful. There is a lot of that kind here in Tokyo, but not everybody's like that." He added as he retrieved his hand from the young man's shoulder. The older man looked back, "You should go home now. It's getting late…" he said with a smile.

Hao smirked as he left the scene. _Humans were stupid._ They could've been the ones to get hurt by interfering with his fight. He could've done it alone, anyways. And they attacked as a group; that was something weak beings did: stick together and fight for their lives together with a bond they call friendship. Really, it was stupid. He smiled to himself...

…_maybe stupidity wasn't so bad after all…_

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

They went to Yoh's place after school that day. Anna had called their friends before hand so they can celebrate Yoh's birthday eve. It was up to Manta to fetch them all – as an order from the intimidating woman. So, anyways, they got home to find Horo Horo, Pirika, and Ryu already by the entrance. Horo Horo raised a hand up as a greeting, "Long time no see!"

Yoh grinned widely as he greeted his friend, "Ah! Thanks for making it!" The blue-haired boy laughed, "Of course! Why shouldn't I?" he said. Yoh just laughed. Then something small made its way towards him, "Oh, hello Kororo!" he greeted the earth spirit.

"Master Yoh!" Ryu greeted and before he could say more, Anna spoke, "Why don't we try talking _inside?"_ she said in a dismissive voice – meaning she won't take no for an answer – as she strode past them, into the house. They laughed nervously as they followed the blonde in suite.

As time went by, the rest of the gang began to show up: Ren, Jun, Lyserg, Chocolove, and their respective power spirits. They talked about how and what they were doing and, of course, the old times. And of course, _these_ old times included the birthday celebrants twin brother since most of it included the brunette.

"I wonder what happened to Hao anyways. I haven't heard of him since Yoh defeated him." Horo Horo said casually as he drank from his glass. Ren nodded in agreement, "I haven't heard of him either." Ryu laughed aloud, "Maybe he _did_ die. Master's so strong after all!" he said proudly, as if it was him he was referring to. Lyserg sighed, "Yeah, that would be great, but I don't think he did." He said, to everybody's surprise, in a pleasant way.

Ren blinked, "Oi, Didn't you hate Hao?" he asked. Lyserg nodded, "But I don't see the point in seeing him dead now. After all, Yoh-kun has already defeated him and he can't do anything now that Yoh-kun has destroyed the Spirit of Fire for this life time." He replied calmly.

"But still, he _was_ a jerk and a stupid one at that…" Horo Horo commented.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yoh?" Faust said as he eyed Yoh with concern. He's been looking at the brunette for some time now and as far as this conversation went, he hasn't said a word, not one. Another thing was that he didn't look all too happy with what was being said. Faust looked at Anna and saw that she noticed it as well.

"Yeah, what's wrong? It's your birthday. You should enjoy like us!" Chocolove exclaimed.

Yoh blinked, "Ahahaha! It's nothing! Just stay here, alright? I'll go get something at the store…" he said as he stood up from where he sat. "Ah, I'll come with you!" Manta offered but Yoh shook his head, "You don't have to. It's not like I'm going to buy something as big as this house. I'll just take a while, don't worry." He said with the big grin he always had. The short man just sat back down with an "Okay, be careful," and a concerned look in his face. All of the eyes in the room followed the brunette out the door with skeptic expressions.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Horo Horo exclaimed as he drank from his glass once more. "Hm! Maybe he was irritated at _your_ stupid comments." Ren said with a smug face. Horo Horo looked like he had something to say but stopped when Manta asked Anna, "Ne, what's wrong with Yoh?"

All eyes fell on the flaxen itako. She sighed as she glared at everyone in the room. They were taken aback by the act, then again it wasn't _that_ unusual. "Do you really want to know _why_ he left?" she asked in a menacing tone – that sent shivers through their spine. Well, they wanted to find out, really! So they nodded all at the same time. They held their breaths, if Anna was the one to say it, it's nerve-racking each and every time. Anna sighed and they gulped.

"It's because of _your_ insensitivity…"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

Yoh walked out of their house, his smile fading into a small frown. He walked slowly towards the store, like he told the others. He didn't really have anything in mind that he should buy but he felt the urge to leave the room for a while and take a breath of fresh air. Amidamaru was following him and he knew it but didn't feel the need to point it out. There was silence, _it felt so much better than when he was inside…_

He got the feeling that he was about to ask and how right he was to think so, "Yoh-dono, what's wrong? Why'd you leave them? I don't think you have anything to buy at all…" he said with a tone of worry. Yoh considered not telling, after all, it would be a kind of big shock if he were to answer that question. But then he shoved the thought aside, he didn't need to hide it from him…

…he trusted him, so he should trust him too…

Yoh sighed dejectedly. The samurai spirit's eyes narrowed at the act. He opened his mouth to say his thoughts but stopped when his master started to speak. "I couldn't just sit there, you know…" he started. _'Why not?'_ – was the question in the samurai's mind now. He waited until Yoh sighed once more and continued, "I don't know… I _should_ hate him. I should _despise_ him. I have every right to… He's killed indiscriminately, tried to kill me more than a few times… But…"

"But?"

Amidamaru knew fairly well who his master was referring to. Now he understood why he left and what Anna meant by her earlier comment… it was only confirmed by his master's reply…

"But even if he did all those things…" he sighed as a sad look glazed over his eyes and as small smile formed on his lips.

"…_he still is my brother…"_

The samurai's eyes widen, though just a bit. He smiled understandingly, just like _every time_ something unlikely is said by his master…

"I understand…"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"That's stupid!" Horo Horo exclaimed as he folded his arms across his chest. Anna glared at him, "Then do you have _any_ idea how he's been ever since that day? Do you have any more _ideas_ as to why he's acting like this?" she snapped. Horo Horo grunted, "But the guy tried to kill him, damn it!"

"It's not strange if it's Yoh we're talking about…" Ren spoke out and eyed Ryu, "Ryu has tried to hurt Yoh before as well, and he was forgiven." Ryu blushed in embarrassment and started playing with his fingers, "Yes but it's not like I _knew_ who he really was then…" he mumbled incoherently. Ren sighed, "That's not the point. What I meant to say was, he's _too kind _and that's why he can forgive _anyone… _even _him_."

Ren glanced at his sister and Pirika to Horo Horo. He could just remember what he said to Yoh then, _'You won't understand because you don't have a sibling!'_ but he was wrong, and now he felt that Yoh didn't tell them anything because he _did _understand but he knew that _they_ wouldn't. He couldn't just stop their conversation because they had every right to be angry and he knew it. But that didn't mean that he'd join in. Ren sighed, _why in the hell was he born like that!? Maybe if a little bit of his personality got to Hao, things wouldn't be THIS complicated._

"Ren…" Jun muttered softly and Ren sighed, "We _don't_ understand how he feels because it's not _us_ who had his curse to be Hao's twin." He said as he eyed Jun, _but if it was her in Hao's place, I think I would be feeling the same… besides, twins had a special bond, so it was a lot harder for Yoh, probably…_

"And even if Hao did all of those terrible things," he sighed. Why was he the one who was supposed to explain all these things? Didn't they have enough common sense? He smirked inwardly, _you owe me one and I don't even like your brother…_

"…he still _is_ Yoh's twin brother…"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"I found you…"

"Yoh-dono!"

Yoh couldn't move. All he could do was stare… stare at the long-haired version of himself, standing right in front of him. Here he was. The one he wanted to see, to be with… He stood there like an idiot as his supposed to be sworn enemy made his way towards him.

His mouth hung open in surprise as his twin stopped in front of him. Amidamaru was yelling somewhere in the background, but he couldn't quite hear what he was saying. He didn't know what to say… _what to do…_ he just stood there, staring at equally dark eyes like an idiot.

Well, he wasn't alone at that. _He _wasn't doing anything either!

Yeah, it wasn't the wisest idea was it? But he _wasn't _quite in the right mind at that time so, he hugged his so-called older twin. It didn't matter now. He could sense his brother tense at the unexpected contact. Who wouldn't? A normal person wouldn't actually _hug_ someone who tried to take his soul…

…then again, Yoh wasn't a normal person, was he?

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

Hao walked towards his younger brother. He didn't know what to say, for once. He looked at his eyes, should he fight? Well, he was _too _tired to fight and there wasn't even a point in fighting, so why bother? So, on the contrary, should he apologize? But who in the hell would for give someone like him!?

He was on the verge of just ignoring his twin, but then he hugged him…

What the hell!? Was he stupid!? He was Hao Asakura! He could've killed him if he wanted to and he knew it. Hao's eyes widen in surprise of course, as his brother's power spirit shouted at his master to get away. On instinct, the older Asakura glared at the samurai, and he didn't know why…

He looked at the brown hair of his younger twin – who was stubbornly latched onto him. He sighed, _truly an idiot…_

He raised his hands and, surprisingly enough – even for himself, he returned the hug…

Guess _that_ made two of them…

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"Yoh sure is taking a lot of time, isn't he? Didn't he say he'd just take a while?" Manta whined as he eyed Anna, as though telling her to do something. Faust stood up with Eliza, "Maybe we should look for him?" he suggested. The others agreed but Anna stopped them, "Let him be. Nothing's gonna happen and even if something does, Amidamaru's with him."

"But who knows what happened!" Horo Horo countered. Anna glared daggers at him, "You will stay _here_ and leave him _alone_." She practically ordered every single one of them. They were about to protest more but Anna glared and pointed out something that made them all shut their mouths with a snap…

"It's _your_ fault he left so let _him_ decide when he wants to return by himself!"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

Really, he wouldn't have dreamt, even in his wildest dreams that he'd be sitting in the park with Hao Asakura. It was a silent night, and even Amidamaru didn't have anything to say on the matter. The silence was broken when Yoh decided to ask what's been bothering him all those months…

"Ne, Hao, _how_ have you been since the shaman fight was suspended?" he tried without pointing out his having defeated his brother. Hao just stared at the sky; it became nicer than it had been ages ago, and he didn't know why. "Nothing much. Just wandered around, and even to my surprise, I was actually looking for _you…_" his answer made the younger shaman's head snap to his direction.

_What a coincidence… _"Ne…" Yoh started while looking as far away from his brother as possible. "Hn?" was the reply he received. "Uhm, you can stay, you know… at my place I mean…"

Hao looked at his younger brother knowingly and laughed, laughed like he'd never laughed even after two hundred years. The younger Asakura pouted, there he was, being nice to his brother and he goes laughing at his face. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Hao panted after the good laugh he got, "I haven't laughed like that in my whole life…" he stated as he started to calm down. Yoh rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can imagine…"

Yoh looked at his twin, "So, what do you think?" Hao looked at him with a skeptic look. "Your fiancé would get angry if I stayed." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Yoh smiled, _so that's why…_ he looked at the sky with a cheery look, "It's alright, I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"

"What if she does?"

Yoh's smile disappeared as he looked down in wonder for a while before grinning at his twin. Hao's eyebrow rose to a whole new level at the other Asakura's strange reaction… His eyes widen at the answer given to him and he just lowered his head in defeat.

"We'll work it out somehow!"

"I see…" he replied with a strange smile, "That's how you always were…"

Amidamaru spoke out this time around, "I'm sure Anna-dono won't mind." He said with a smile. "How'd you know?" his master inquired. Amidamaru's smile turned to a sour expression. If Anna found out he told Yoh about her concern, he'd be sealed again. So he just shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

"It's fine, Yoh. I don't really expect to be welcomed with open arms." Yoh looked at his brother with a frown and he took his hands, "I won't let you go alone again, do you understand?" he stated wilfully as he stood and pulled Hao from the ground and started dragging him towards the house.

Hao's changed, Yoh noted that. So if he's changed _this_ much, then he wouldn't let him change back by leaving him alone. He's been thinking these things through for three whole months – a record for him. He's got this chance, this _one chance_. If Anna disagrees, then he'd just go with his brother somewhere else – anywhere, as long as they weren't separated…

…but he _knew_ that that wouldn't happen.

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

Hao could've easily retracted his hand from his younger twin's grip but couldn't… _didn't._ He _wanted_ to be dragged there, but staying with his twin was actually, to his nth surprise of the day, quite enough for him. His power spirit said, "Yoh-dono, Horo Horo and the others are still in the house."

"That doesn't matter…" Yoh said in a kind of bitter voice. So his friends were there, but why the bitterness? Amidamaru noted this and floated near his master's twin and whispered, "They were talking badly of you, so Yoh-dono left." Hao's eyes widen, once again at the revelation. Why in the hell would he do that?

"Yoh, you don't really need to –"

"We won't know if we don't try!" Yoh said firmly as he continued to drag his supposed older twin. Hao smiled, his heart was starting to beat fast, why? Probably because he _knew_ that he wouldn't be accepted _at all…_

But what the hell?

…his brother did, and that's enough to fill in for all of theirs…

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"I wonder what he _bought_ that's taking him so long! He's gone for over an hour or so!" Horo Horo practically shouted, "And this was supposed to be his birthday celebration?"

Ryu lowered his head, "Maybe we should've been more considerate of him. Oh my dear master…" he said dramatically. "Stop that, it's disgusting!" Ren said as he leaned on the nearest wall. Jun and Pirika looked worriedly at Anna, "Anna-san, aren't you worried?" the blue-haired girl asked. Anna stood and walked towards the entrance, "Not really. Yoh isn't weak, like others are." She stated in a suggestive manner. Horo Horo just dropped it, since there was a more serious matter at hand.

"There's only an hour more before Yoh-kun's birthday." Lyserg informed them.

"Argh!! Where the hell did he go!?" Horo Horo screamed in frustration.

"He's _brought _quite a deal with him…" Anna stated as she walked out of the door. "Hm?" the others let out as they followed the itako's lead.

Horo Horo pushed Ren's head out of the way of his line of sight and he grinned, "Hey! There he is!" he exclaimed. Ren slapped his hand away, "He's not the only one, you idiot" Ren commented. Horo Horo glared at him, "Of course I know that! Amidamaru's with him!" Ren sighed, "You're much of an idiot than I thought… _blind_ even…"

"What did you say!? You wanna fight or something!?" Horo Horo exclaimed. Ren raised his hand and pointed at something, _someone._ The blue-haired boy followed Ren's finger and he, indeed, saw another person with him.

So what Anna said was true? That when you talk about someone, they'll show up?

"Hao?"

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

"Well, _that_ turned out quite well…" Hao smirked as Yoh sat beside him, holding a first aid kit. He took his brother's arm and wiped the bleeding wound. "I'd have preferred it if you didn't get hurt." He muttered. Hao looked at him, "Oh, so you _can_ be pessimistic!" he said mockingly. Yoh laughed with a small "Hmmph…" as he _accidentally_ pushed the wound too hard. "Ooowww! Hey!"

Yoh didn't hold back this time and laughed all the way, "Yeah, that's my revenge." He said with a huge grin. Hao pouted but decided to drop it, "Well, it couldn't be helped…" he said as he looked at the wound the younger Asakura was nursing, "He hates me after all."

"I guess." Yoh said as he started putting bandages on the wound, "Lyserg always did after all, even though he said he got over it." He added softly. Yoh tied a knot and it was done! He observed his work for a while and patted it with a smile, "There you go!" Hao smacked his arm, "You're over doing it, Yoh." He stated with a flick of his hair. Yoh just smiled, "Well, that's because this is the first time I got the chance to do all these." He said.

"You're right…" Hao muttered softly.

"Aniki…"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday…"

"Happy Birthday to you, too."

Hao smiled as he ruffled his younger brother's hair for the first time. Now, he didn't know what took over him that made him want to kill him off. Well, things were different now and he'd kill – or probably not (Yoh would _kill_ him) but hurt would be okay, maybe – whoever takes this smile away from him…

…after all, that's what big brothers do…

**oOo Shaman King oOo**

**a/n: **well, that's all I could do… :D What happened wasn't really planned. Oh well…

R&R!


End file.
